


The Photographer's Muse Remake

by FrostTheBloodedge



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aang is only an Airbender AU, F/F, F/M, Futanari, Harems, Masturbation, Modern World with Bending AU, Nudity, Photography, our world AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:26:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29124885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostTheBloodedge/pseuds/FrostTheBloodedge
Summary: Aang x Harem. Aang is a bored but professional photographer whose a little dissatisfied with his profession at the moment, despite his business partner Katara's best efforts to cheer him up. Boredom then goes out of the window when a young earthbending heiress to a wealthy company enters his life.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	The Photographer's Muse Remake

**Frost the Bloodedge was currently sitting on a chair next to a fireplace drinking a cup of hot chocolate.**

**Frost gently lowered the mug and looked at the camera before smiling at the audience.**

" **Hello there everybody and Merry Christmas", Frost said with great happiness, "Despite everything that's happened this year I hope everybody is enjoying this fine day with friends, loved ones, and whatnots. Boy, do I have a nice treat for you people today."**

" **This story is a remake of an old Avatar fanfic written by TheEnergyBender18 that he discontinued. Aang is an airbender and a successful photographer with his beautiful waterbending partner Katara. The airbender soon finds fame and love from many girls when an earthbender from a wealthy family poses nude for him. Essentially Aang with a rather large harem.", Frost explained as he gently placed his mug down by the fireplace.**

" **This, of course, is a remake of The Photographer's Muse.", Frost proudly explained as he put his arms in the air in a sort of presenting manner.**

" **Be warned though, this remake doesn't entirely follow TheEnergyBender18's version. Although the first chapter follows the plot for the most part with Toph's parents dropping off our favorite earthbender at Aang and Katara's business, that's where similarities end. I wanted to do some things my way and change a few details I didn't like or just wanted to add for the hell of it.", Frost explained as he crossed his arms and looked at the camera with a grin.**

" **For example; while this story does take place in our modern world like TheEngergyBender18's version, my version has elemental bending meaning Aang is an airbender, Katara's a waterbender, Toph's an earthbender, and so on and so forth. I also gave Aang, Katara, and Toph some extra characterization and backgrounds because I felt this version could use it."**

" **Also, even though I'm four days late, I'd like to wish Atomsk the Pirate King a Happy Birthday as well as a Merry Christmas to both him and Twilight Master Emerald who both helped me out on my Code Lyoko story."**

" **Without further ado…enjoy the story." Frost got out of his chair and bowed to the audience. The lights then went off.**

Chapter I: Lensation Picture Studio's First Nude Models

The sound of an alarm clock going off could be heard throughout a dark bedroom. Groaning could then be heard in the darkroom along with chirping from a rather annoyed animal as light was turned on.

Rubbing his eyes was a young man in his early twenties with light skin, short but messy black hair, brown eyes, and a height of five feet and nine inches. The man had light blue arrow tattoos on his arms, legs, back, and the top of his head. He was wearing a white plain t-shirt and black boxers.

This is Aang, an airbender. An airbender is a person who can control the air and wind using martial arts and use it to attack, defend, fly around using a staff, or get from place to place while riding a ball of air. There are also firebenders, earthbenders, and waterbenders who are people that can control the elements of their names.

In the past, the benders would use their powers to serve the nations they fought for and many still do even with the invention of projectile throwing weapons called firearms which are more commonly known as guns. With the Industrial Revolution and modern inventions, many benders outside of domestic or national defense found themselves requiring other skills besides reading, writing, and knowing how to use their bending abilities.

So for Aang, even though many airbenders still became pacificist monks, he found his passion for photography. Aang always found beauty just about everywhere he went, and he enjoyed capturing it with his high-quality cameras.

Even though Aang had only been out of art college for about five months now, he already found success and praise as one of the best modern photographers at the moment. From an ancient Japanese castle in the middle of a grassy field under a setting sun, a family of polar bears watching the Aurora Lights, or just a simple woman looking out a window on a train, Aang Adhikari is well known throughout the photography world.

Besides taking famous photos, the Bhutanese American runs the best creative photography business in Los Angeles. Lensation Picture Studio was the name of the business that Aang opened with his art college friend turned assistant Katara Aima.

Aang reached out and turned off his alarm clock as he sat up in his bed. The airbender yawned as he looked his left and saw his pet flying lemur Momo scratching himself. The flying lemur stopped and looked at Aang with an expression that was very easy to interpret for the airbending photographer.

"Hehehe. Alright, alright Momo, I'll make you some breakfast.", Aang said with a smile on his face as he got out of bed and the flying lemur flew to land on his owner's left shoulder.

The camera showed Momo eating a bowl of cereal and milk on a table while sat right next to him drinking a strawberry kiwi breakfast smoothie.

The airbender's attention was currently on a television screen that had the latest hit show that was on Hulu at the moment. It was something about a group of teenagers developing powers and having to run away from their parents when they discovered they were doing rather evil things.

The camera then showed Aang now wearing a pair of black-rimmed glasses, a white short-sleeved button-up shirt, a men's grey dress vest, a dark blue tie, black pants, and a good quality pair of black and grey tennis shoes. On his right shoulder was a satchel that contained the airbender's laptop, thumb drives containing files and photos for work, and various camera parts.

Aang was standing at the door of his apartment before he looked back at his pet flying lemur, who was currently sitting on the couch watching cartoons.

"Don't watch that all-day buddy, cartoons will rot your brain.", Aang walked out of his apartment and locked the door before heading down the hallway.

Even though Aang was a photographer, he still had to get to work fairly early every weekday morning. Because of this, he was usually the only person to be awake and walking down the hallway of the apartment complex.

Aang stopped when he saw a door that he was rather familiar with. The door had several stickers on it that contained very vulgar messages that were anti-government, anti-police, and or pro-protest along with what Aang assumed were metal bands that the airbender had never even heard of. The door was also left open slightly.

Aang was still rather surprised that the owner of the apartment complex allowed the tenant to put such stickers on her door. The tenant living there was a goth woman named Mai Ishiyama who worked at an underground bookstore if Aang remembered correctly.

"I know Mai doesn't really care much about rules, but would it really hurt to close the door?", Aang muttered to himself as he reached out to try to close the door with the provocative messages.

Before Aang's fingers could reach the doorknob, the door flew open to reveal the tenant.

Aang just froze in place as he now faced to face with Mai. The Japanese goth woman was rather tall with a height of five feet and eleven inches. She had light skin, long black hair with the right side of her head shaved, tawny eyes, and she had a nose ring. There were several tattoos on her arms and legs that consisted of pentagrams, flaming skulls, demons from Japanese mythology, and other dark symbols. She was wearing a black t-shirt that had a white skull with the words "FUCK YOU" written under it, a pair of black short shorts, and a black pentagram necklace around her neck.

Mai had a look on her face that just screamed she wanted to murder someone. This is the only facial expression that Aang has ever seen Mai with.

"WHAT?", Mai loudly said with some hostility in her voice as she looked at Aang, deciding whether or not she was going to murder the photographer for trying to touch her door.

"You left your door open all night Mai-san.", Aang said with kind sincerity in his voice and a smile on his face.

Mai looked even angrier when she heard Aang use the Japanese honorific at the end of her first name. The woman then got up close in personal in Aang's face who backed up a little bit with a now very nervous smile.

"Now listen closely you fucking conformist, only my friends get to call me that, and you. Aren't. My. Friend.", Mai then slowly backed away from Aang while flipping the bird at him before violently slamming the door in front of him.

"Your welcome.", Aang grumbled to himself as he slowly rubbed the back of his neck.

Suddenly Mai's door flew right open again and Mai stormed out of her apartment and right up to Aang. The angry goth woman then slapped Aang in the face as hard as she could.

The next scene showed Aang walking down a flight of stairs into the lobby of the apartment complex. He was clearly annoyed at the moment and he had a painful red mark on the left side of his face that looked like a woman's handprint.

Aang walked into the lobby and saw the two owners, who were twin sisters named Lo Feng and Li Feng, sitting behind a counter watching something on the TV.

Lo was the first to notice that Aang had entered the lobby and looked at the photographer with a smile on her face.

"Ah Mister Aang, are you going to take more photos today and… what happened to your face?", Lo asked as she reached behind the counter and got out a first aid kit.

"Mai didn't like the fact that I was trying to close her door, which she left open again.", Aang muttered as Lo quickly walked over to the photographer with an open first aid kit.

Li giggled a little bit as Lo began to put some ointment on Aang's face.

"What's so funny Miss Li?", Aang asked with some annoyance in his voice.

"I just think that it's cute the way Mai reacted.", Li replied as she clasped her hands together.

"Oh, like…oh what do they call those girls in Japanese cartoons?", Lo put a finger to her chin as she became deep in thought.

"A tsundere.", Aang answered.

Lo and Li snapped their fingers and looked at the airbender.

"That's it.", Li and Lo said at the same time.

Aang groaned and slapped his forehead as a sweat drop fell down his face.

"Miss Li, Miss Lo, Mai-san does. Not. Fucking. Like. Me.", Aang iterated as Li and Lo began to laugh a little.

"Oh girls like her are just a little shy with handsome and kind men like you.", the former firebending instructors said at the same time.

"SHE DOESN'T LIKE ME!", Aang yelled as he angrily walked out of the lobby and to his car.

"Have a good day at work Mister Aang.", Li and Lo chirpily said as they waved goodbye at him.

"I swear.", Aang said to himself as he retrieved his car keys out of his pocket. "Ninety-nine point nine percent of the time when a girl hates you, she doesn't secretly love you. They should put a warning in mangas featuring tsundere girls." Aang pressed the unlock button on his keys and the lights of a nearby car then flashed a couple of times.

Aang's car wasn't really anything special for a renowned photographer like himself. It was a white and orange 2013 Smart Fortwo Electric Drive that still had the electric cord in the front of the car charging it.

Aang opened the passenger door and placed his computer bag inside before closing it and walking to the front of the car. Aang pulled the electric cord from his car and placed it back with the charging station.

Aang then looked back at his car and sighed a little. Sure the car was rather cute, but it didn't actually get him much respect around the city. Besides the car being environmentally friendly for the most part, the only reason why Aang bought the car was because it was so inexpensive, just below six thousand dollars to be exact.

"Right, time to get to work.", Aang walked to the driver's door, opened it, and got inside his car. As Aang turned his car on, the camera moved up a couple of stories and then zoomed in on an open window.

Starring out the window was Mai who was using her smartphone to take pictures of Aang. Oddly enough she wasn't looking angry but instead had a neutral expression on her face as she watched the little white and orange car drive out of the driveway and out of sight.

Mai turned her attention to the smartphone and began to look at the pictures she took of the airbending photographer with interest.

The camera then showed Aang driving down a street to Lensation Picture Studio. Despite it being Los Angeles, traffic wasn't bad on the route he usually took to work, there were rarely any traffic jams.

Aang was listening to alternative music on the radio while seeing the usual buildings go by his eyes every day on his way to and from work. The airbender saw the usual restaurants, the usual stores, the usual daycare centers, and every other usual building on his route.

As Aang stopped at a stop sign, he saw a coffee shop on his right. "Ah crap, I nearly forgot!", Aang quickly turned on his turn signal. "I promised Katara that I was getting coffee today." Aang then made a right turn on red towards Ember Island Coffee.

The next scene showed Aang walking into the coffee shop owned by renowned fortune teller Wu Feiling. Truth be told, Aang and Katara always thought that the owner was bad at fortune-telling but her coffee business was great.

"AANG!", Aang's attention was brought to one of the employees who had just called out his name.

Standing behind the counter was a young woman that got to know Aang very well thanks to being a frequent customer of theirs, Ty-Lee Zhou. Ty-Lee was a twenty-one-year-old barista of Chinese descent with light skin, hazel eyes, long brunette hair tied into a braided ponytail, and a height of five feet and four inches. She wore a dark red necklace, a white t-shirt that had the sun on it, a dark red miniskirt, a pink and dark red striped apron that had the coffee shop's logo on it, red armbands on each arm around the wrist, and brown sandals.

Ty-Lee was currently waving at Aang with her usual chirpy smile. Aang couldn't help but blush a little as he saw that Ty-Lee's D cup breasts were jiggling a little as she continued to wave at him.

"Uh…hello Ty-Lee.", it was at this moment that the barista finally stopped waving at the airbending photographer. The barista still had her signature sweet smile on her face as she stared at Aang.

"Soooooooo", Ty-Lee began as she leaned on the counter and used her hands to prop her head up while continuing to stare at Aang.

"Soooooooo?", Aang answered back with a confused look on his face which caused Ty-Lee to close her eyes and burst out giggling.

"What would you like to order silly?", Ty-Lee asked as she continued to stare at the airbender, "And might I say your aura is a lovely yellow this morning."

"Thanks…I think", Aang said as he looked at the shop's menu. The airbender tapped the bottom of his chin a little bit as he looked at the various options and flavors he could purchase for himself and Katara this morning.

"I think I'll order two large cherry, chocolate, and toffee lattes please.", Aang answered as he reached into his pocket to get his wallet out.

"Good choice Aang", Ty-Lee removed her elbows from the counter and looked towards her partner who was currently tinkering around with something out of Aang's view, "Did you hear that Azula?".

Aang saw a feminine hand rise from behind the counter. The hand's owner had light skin, there were black rings on the thumb and index finger, and there was a blue fire tattoo on the back of the hand. The middle finger was sticking out and pointed at Ty-Lee.

"I heard the photographer you fucking airhead.", Aang heard the familiar feminine but haughty and prideful voice belonging to the hand's owner.

"Aw, somebody's cwanky.", Ty-Lee playfully said as she grasped her hands together and brought them to her chest.

"ARGH!", Aang took a step back when he saw a small burst of blue fire rise out from behind the counter.

The rest of Azula then got into Aang's view as she got off the floor and starred at Ty-Lee with a few cross popping veins on her face. Azula Wu was a twenty-two-year-old barista of Chinese descent with light skin just like her hand that Aang saw earlier, golden eyes, black eye shadow, shoulder-length black hair with the bangs dyed blue, and a height of five feet and three inches. She wore a black choker necklace with a silver ring attached to the front, a black nose ring, a pair of red triangle lens sunglasses on the top of her head, a sleeveless strapless black dress shirt that had a white pentagram on it, thigh-high black socks with upside-down white crosses, and red and black platform sneakers. On her left arm was a full arm sleeve tattoo of a black Japanese dragon with glowing orange eyes.

Azula was looking at Aang with a twitching eyebrow and a frown on her face.

The airbending photographer couldn't help but sweat bullets as he felt intimidated by the way that the firebending coffee making goth girl was currently looking at him.

"H-How ya doin Azula?", Aang nervously asked with a forced smile as he reached into his pocket to get payment for the drinks.

"It's how are you doing peasant.", Azula corrected Aang with a slight amount of arrogance in her voice and a large cross popping vein on her face.

Aang gulped, "How are you doing today Azula?", he asked with the correct grammar.

"Right now, I am having a hefty odium towards the fact that a being…no a being is too generous for you…an entity that is barely a lifeform is attempting to procure our godly java.", Azula said causing Aang to just look at her both confused and insulted at the same time.

Azula groaned before facepalming, "I'm pissed that a fucking simpleton like you is attempting to buy coffee that has more quality than what you call photos.", Azula began to make the drinks that the airbender ordered.

"Let's be honest peasant…", Azula began as she finished one of the drinks, "Katara, a goddess who disserves someone far worthier than you, is the only reason why your studio hasn't become bankrupt yet.", Azula proceeded to work on the other drink.

"Once I become famous in the photography world, Katara will be my partner!", Azula then handed the two drinks to the airbender, "That will be twenty-five dollars and ninety-nine cents please."

The scene then switched to Aang walking out of a coffee shop with two lattés in his left hand. The airbender looked slightly annoyed at what the firebending barista said to him earlier.

" _Katara will be my partner!",_ Azula's words rang throughout Aang's head as he just stood outside of the coffee shop, before sighing. Aang shook the thought from his mind and attempted to put his mind on other matters.

"*Sigh*, that was a close one Aang.", Aang said to himself as he began to walk back towards his car. "The last time I forgot to bring coffee, Katara destroyed my water bottle by freezing it.", the airbender still remembers feeling the frozen rod that was once his water hitting him on his right foot, good thing he was wearing shoes.

Aang stopped when he found himself right next to Ember Island Coffee's famous wishing fountain. He couldn't help but roll his eyes as he remembered their cheesy commercials where wishes have a one hundred percent guarantee of coming true if you put a quarter inside.

Aang began to think a little bit about his life. Sure he was successful with his business partner and university friend Katara, he lived in a relatively decent apartment, and he had a good number of friends, but he felt like he was missing something. That missing something was the fact that he was currently single.

Truth be told, Aang has always had his eyes on Katara since he first met her, but every time that he'd ask her out, she would always decline. The first time he asked her out back when they were still in university and Katara was dating the popular university soccer team member Jet Feiji.

The other time he tried asking her out was when they opened Lensation Picture Studio together. The reason she declined again was that she didn't feel it would be a good idea for business partners to be dating.

Even though Aang still had a large crush on the Native Alaskan waterbender, he tried his best to put his sights on somebody else. Aang would go on date after date with various girls he'd meet at coffee shops, photography clubs, bookstores, and online dating websites. Since graduating from university, Aang has been on a total on a total of thirty-three dates, each one with a different girl. Each date would always end the same the girls finding Aang to be not their type or Aang finding the girls to not be what he was looking for.

Aang shook his head and tried to take his mind off of his lousy excuse of love life and decided to put his attention on his career. Aang has photographed everything possible in his opinion. He photographed locations, buildings, people, and animals all with various beautiful backgrounds or with the right lighting.

Simply put, Aang was starting to become a little unsatisfied with how things are going with the business he runs with the girl of his dreams at the moment. He just felt that their business was lacking something at the moment.

Aang reached into his pocket and pulled out a quarter. "Do I wish for love or for my career?", Aang asked himself as he stared at the twenty-five cent coin.

Before Aang could throw the quarter, he noticed a sign above the wishing fountain. The sign said, "Two wishes for one quarter every Friday."

"That's convenient.", Aang then tossed the coin into the fountain.

As Aang walked away from the fountain with the coffee, he couldn't but laugh a little while rolling his eyes a little bit. "It's a nice thought but I doubt life's going to become interesting because of a coin toss on a Friday morning."

The camera then turns to the wishing fountain before zooming in on the quarter that Aang threw earlier.

The camera showed Aang parking in front of a small group of stores. In the middle of the small shopping center was Lensation Picture Studio.

With coffee in hand and his computer bag on his right shoulder, Aang walked to the building to get started for the day.

"Business sweet business, hehe.", Aang chuckled at the end as he got out his keys and opened the front door to the photography studio.

Stepping inside and closing the door behind him, the airbender was greeted to the usual wooden floor of the lobby that had dark red walls, and dimly lit ceiling lights. The walls contained photos that were done by Aang and Katara in the past.

In front of Aang was a black receptionist desk. Aang and Katara would usually take turns being the receptionist for the day. Today, however, there wasn't going to be a receptionist because the two would be working for two wealthy clients who wanted senior pictures taken of their daughter who was going to graduate from high school in just a few weeks.

As Aang sat the coffee down on the receptionist desk, he heard the front door open and close behind him.

Aang turned around and saw his partner Katara. Katara had brown skin, blue eyes, long dark brown curly hair that reached all the way to the middle of her back, and a height of five feet and seven inches. She wore a very tight-fitting woman's business suit. Her DD-cup bust was barely kept from popping out at the top, her skirt did nothing to hide the fact that she had long shapely legs and the nicest bubbly ass in the entire photography business. She wore black business sandals that showed off her pretty feet. Around her neck was a blue tribal necklace that had a water symbol on it.

Katara was holding a bag that had a rolled-up yoga mat for after work later that day.

"I see you remembered to actually get coffee today.", Katara said rather surprised as she made a few hand signals. Aang then watched as the beige coffee make out of the styrofoam cup. Katara then walked over to Aang while using her right hand to waterbend a ball of coffee. Her breasts were also slightly jiggling a little bit with each step she took.

"Can't you just drink out of the cup like a normal person?", Aang deadpanned causing Katara to laugh.

"Where would the fun be with that?", Aang then watched as Katara waterbended the coffee ball into a stream that entered her mouth. "Ah, chocolate, toffee, and cherry. Just as I like it.", Katara licked her lips while giving Aang a thumb's up.

"You got this from Azula and Ty- Lee's?", Katara asked as she closed her eyes and savored the taste of her coffee.

Aang couldn't help but grumble a little bit when he heard Azula's name.

"What? I think it's awesome that a talented barista like Azula is also a wonderful photographer.", Katara said, "You should see some of the photos she posted on the internet. I think she would be wonderful to work with.", the waterbending photographer said causing Aang to look a little bit down.

"So ready to take photos of the Beifong's daughter?", Katara asked as she and Aang walked back into the studio to get ready for their big guests.

"As ready as I'll ever be.", Aang muttered as he placed the computer bag down on a desk while Katara placed her yoga mat behind her desk.

"Hey, we're going to have high profile clients in half an hour, show some more excitement Aang.", Katara said as she got a camera battery ready.

"Oh yes, nothing more exciting than taking pictures of the heiress to the Beifong Soil and Manure Company.", Aang couldn't help but feel that being a CEO of such a corporation would be a bit embarrassing.

As Aang rubbed a lens with a small piece of cloth, he began to think about what one of his two wishes was.

"Hey Katara?", Aang asked as he placed the lens and rag down on his desk.

"Yes Aang?", Katara was currently adding an attachment to her camera.

"Do you ever feel that our studio needs something more?", Aang asked as he removed his glasses and began to rub the bridge of his nose.

"What do you mean?", Katara leaned against her desk with her hands spread apart across from her on said desk.

"I just feel that we've covered just about everything when it comes to photography Katara."

"So what are suggesting? Modeling?", Katara asked as she made a mock pose by putting her right hand behind her head, her left hand at her side, and her legs slightly crossed.

Aang blushed as he saw how sexy Katara looked.

Katara stopped posing and frowned at her business partner. "I was joking Aang. I don't want to do one of those ads where I'm essentially masturbating with a burger." Katara placed her hands on her hips.

Aang couldn't help but chuckle at Katara's joke. "Okay, that was a good one Katara, I will give you that."

"Oh come on, my Momo hat was hilarious and you know it.", Katara pouted. "Getting back on topic, why don't we do this job first and then talk about what direction our studio should head in the future okay," Katara said as she picked her camera up from her desk and began to tinker with it again.

"Sure", with that, Aang went back to cleaning his camera.

The scene then switched to a 2019 navy blue Lincoln Navigator driving down a street in downtown Los Angeles. Inside the high-end SUV was the Beifong family.

Driving the car was the head of the family and CEO of Beifong Soil and Manure Company, Lao Beifong. Lao was a man in his mid-forties of Chinese descent with short combed black hair, a small moustache, hazel eyes, and almond skin. He was wearing a black suit with a dark yellow business tie.

In the passenger seat was Lao's wife and matriarch of the family, Poppy Beifong. Poppy was a woman in her early forties of Chinese descent with long black hair tied into a thick bun, jade eyes, light skin, and red lipstick. She wore a light yellow dress, a dark yellow jacket, a jade pearl necklace, and dark yellow heels. She was currently reading a mystery novel as her husband drove down the street.

Sitting in the back was the earthbending daughter of Lao and Poppy, Toph Beifong. She was an eighteen-year-old high school student of Chinese descent with long black hair tied into a thick ponytail, light skin, jade green eyes, and a height of four feet and five inches. Covering part of her black hair was a small green knit cap. She wore a flannel green and black long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up past her elbows. The girl also had black skinny jeans and matching converse shoes.

Toph's eyes were full of boredom as she was using her right hand to read the latest posts of various celebrities on her smartphone while using her left hand to move four small round rocks made out of meteorite around in circles via earthbending.

The reason why Toph was so bored was that she was being dragged by her parents again to have photos taken of her before she graduates from high school. Truth be told this would be the fifth time that her parents were going to some random photography studio to have her photos taken. Her parents weren't happy that the past few photos always had her looking rather unhappy while sometimes her parents just didn't think that the photos looked good.

The reason why she wasn't too happy in the photos was because of the fact that she was always in a boring place surrounded by boring people while doing something boring that took a rather long time. The reason why Toph's parents didn't complain about her for not looking happy in the photos was that they thought that she didn't think the photos were good like they did.

She wasn't too happy even before being forced to have her photos taken at random studios. Despite being a rich girl, she was never too fond of always having to be around people who were several times her age.

The only real times she was actually when she hanging out with her friends or doing something that her parents would heavily disapprove of. The one thing that she really loved that her parents would greatly disapprove of was sex.

Even only being an eighteen-year-old twelfth grader, Toph was already quite the nymphomaniac. She's been told that she can suck a cock or lick a pussy like a porn star and whenever possible, she'd leave home without her panties or even get naked at very erotic sleepovers with her friends

Toph sometimes fantasizes about becoming a porn star or even a nude model. Just the thought of being naked, having fun, and someone taking pictures made her shiver in anticipation.

But alas, the fact that her parents were rather protective of her whenever she wasn't at school or at having a sleepover meant that she didn't really have the freedom doing anything she wanted despite being eighteen. Her parents were so scared about losing their "precious princess", that they wouldn't allow her to get a driver's license let alone drive her own car. Whenever she was out shopping, she always had to be accompanied either by one or both of her parents or by family staff.

It didn't help that she was rather small for her age either and she was sometimes mistaken for a child at times.

She fucking hated her gilded cage and she did not want to become a CEO of a company that specialized in soil and manure. She wanted to do anything to get out of this predicament.

Toph stopped looking at the screen of her smartphone and her meteorite balls fell into her left hand when she felt the car come to a complete stop.

Toph groaned when she saw her father giving her a rather cheesy and excited smile. "Well my little princess, they say fifth times the charm.", Lao gave Toph the thumbs up. Toph picked up her nearby schoolbag and placed her meteorite balls inside before taking it with her out of the car.

The camera changed to show Aang sitting at his desk using his airbending to toss a ball of wind in his right hand. He was sitting back in his chair and looking at the ceiling with a bored expression as he waited for the Beifong family to arrive. The photographer's attention was currently on the spinning wooden blades of the ceiling fan above him.

Aang's attention was brought away from the fan and his wind ball disappeared when he heard the bell of the front door ring indicating that someone had just entered the photo studio.

"They're here.", Katara said as she got out of her desk and walked to the lobby.

Aang took in a deep breath before getting out of his desk. "Showtime.", Aang said as he adjusted his glasses and his tie before following Katara.

When Aang got to the lobby, he saw that Katara was already chatting with the Beifong family.

Katara turned her attention away from Lao when she saw that Aang had just arrived. "There you are Aang, I was just meeting Mister and Misses Beifong."

"I see", Aang said as he looked at the Beifongs. He saw that their daughter was right behind her parents and she looked like she was the most bored person on the planet at the moment.

"Ah, so this is your partner.", Lao said as he looked at Aang with a smile on his face and reached out his hand.

"Yes sir, I'm Aang Adhikari, and welcome to Lensation Picture Studio.", Aang reached his hand out and shook Lao's hand.

Aang then looked at Toph. "So this is the girl who went through four separate studios huh?"

"Yes, this is our daughter Toph.", Poppy told the airbender while using her left arm to present her. "Toph dear, say hello to nice photographers.", Toph only nodded to Aang and Katara.

"Alright let's talk in our office", he motioned for the Beifongs to follow him and Katara back into the studio. "So four studios huh?", Aang asked as the family of three followed him and Katara.

"Yes," Lao began, "Our 'Toffee' is going to graduate from high school in a few weeks, but we haven't got her senior done and we've been trying to have some done for her. But whenever we try to get her pictures taken, she is always unhappy, and the photos look horrendous."

Aang and Katara looked at each other before looking back at the Beifongs as the five of them sat down. "So why did you choose our small studio?", Katara asked as Aang took some notes about the Beifongs' predicament.

"Well, we heard great things about your work," Poppy began as she took a magazine out of her black purse. Aang and Katara instantly recognized the cover of the magazine. It was a wolf watching a shooting star while sitting over a cliff.

"Oh I remember taking that.", Katara said as she looked at the magazine cover.

"Yes, so we figured that the two of you would have better luck at catching our sweet princess's beauty than the other studios we tried.", Poppy explained as she placed the magazine back into her purse.

Aang and Katara couldn't help but notice Toph rolling her eyes at her mother calling her a princess.

Aang jotted something down in the clipboard before looking at the Beifongs again. "So, what kind of photos would you two like four your daughter?"

"We would like some studio shots and maybe a few shots of our sweetie in the park," Lao answered as Aang wrote down the information.

"What kind of weather would you like for the park photos?",

"Sunny around sunset.", Poppy answered.

"So how soon can you get our daughter in, and do not worry about money.", Lao said as Katara looked at her calendar.

Katara then looked at the information that Aang jotted down on the clipboard before looking back at the Beifongs. "Well, we can do your daughter's studio shoot right now Mr. and Mrs. Beifong but I'm afraid we can't do the park shoot until this Friday at 5, how does that sound?"

Poppy smiled and clapped her hands together, "That will be excellent."

"We must warn you two though.", Aang sat his notepad down on his desk right behind him, "When we do our work… we don't have anyone else here except for ourselves and whoever we're taking photos of."

"We figured we should tell you this because our studio can get crowded very easily." Katara explained, "But our results practically speak for ourselves as you can see on that magazine cover."

"That's perfectly fine with us you two, my husband and I need to go to a charity event out of the city anyway.", Poppy told Aang and Katara. "Dear, go get Toph's nice clothes from the car please." Lao got up and left the room as Aang, Katara, and Poppy stood up as well.

Katara clapped her hands together, "So what types of photos would you like Mrs. Beifong? We can make them either digital and print them or go old school and use our film cameras and develop them here."

"Whichever makes our little Toffee the prettiest little princess in the city," Poppy smiled while a cross popping vein appeared on her daughter's forehead, "When will we need to come to pick our daughter back up?"

Aang scratched his chin while Katara tapped the side of her head a little bit, both clearly thinking about it a little bit, "How about 3:00. When you come back, we will be able to set you up with another appointment." Toph's father came back into the studio with a green spaghetti strap dress and a small cotton coat to go along with it just as Katara finished explaining. Smiling, Lao handed the clothes to his daughter who took them with a very annoyed look on her face.

"Have fun Toffee sweetie," Poppy kissed Toph on the top of her head. The two photographers couldn't help but giggle at how the little earthbender looked even more annoyed. "Thank you so much you two.", They walked out of the studio, leaving the photographers with a very annoyed-looking Toph.

Toph dropped the clothes onto the floor and crossed her arms across her chest while leaning the chair back. "Nice to see my parents get to be away from me for this.", the high school girl muttered while starring at the ceiling.

Katara shook her head while Aang picked up Toph's clothes, "Not really, but we could tell that you weren't too happy with them around and we figured it would be a lot easier on you.", Katara leaned against a desk facing the earthbender with a smile on her face while handed the clothes back to her. Toph hid her surprise as Aang and Katara sat back down in their chairs. "Let's make a deal Toph," Katara clapped her hands together with a golden smile on her face, "while the three of us are here, we can do this how want it, we'll take the pictures how you are as its obvious to see that you don't like those kinds of clothes,", Katara pointed at the now slightly wrinkled dress.

"Then we can just take a couple of pictures in the dress to make your parents happy." Aang finished as he got out of his seat. The airbender walked over to behind his desk and opened a miniature fridge he keeps and gets out a soda.

"Catch!", Aang then tossed the soda at Toph who easily caught it. Toph couldn't help but smirk as she opened the can, "You're a really cool guy aren't you 'Twinkle Toes'?"

A frown appeared on Aang's face, "Excuse me?"

"You heard me Twinkle Toes. I can tell you by your tattoos that you're an airbender which means you're quick at moving so henceforth I shall call you Twinkle Toes.", Toph declared as she took a sip from the soda can.

Aang's right eyebrow began to twitch a little as he looked at Katara who was laughing with tears rolling down her face.

"And I'll call you 'Sugar Queen'.", Toph called Katara.

"Hey!", Katara put her hands on her waist while a smug smirk appeared on Aang's face. Toph meanwhile was laughing like a hyena and kicking her feet back and forth.

"Ugh," Katara placed a hand on her forehead as she shook her head, "Let's get started with this brat before she comes up with another nickname for us."

Toph happily hopped out of her seat while Aang and Katara grabbed their cameras. "Just follow us okay," Aang said as he inspected his camera one last time while Katara walked past him towards the room where they took pictures of people.

"Time to see the magic room," Toph said as she walked past Aang while carrying the clothes that her father gave her.

"Looks like everything's all set here," Aang muttered to himself as he saw that the lens was cleaned, the camera had a full battery, an SD card, and the camera was set on the right settings.

Aang then proceeded to walk to the room that the other two girls were in. When he got inside, Aang saw that the room had a white background in the back with a white box in front of it. Katara had already turned the lights on and had them aimed at the background. Toph was currently sitting on the white box kicking her feet back and forth while her hands were on her legs. Aang looked to his right and saw Toph's schoolbag lying next to the door.

Katara was currently standing right next to Toph trying to figure out which pose would be perfect for the rich earthbending girl. Katara then put her attention away from Toph when she noticed that Aang had just entered the room.

"There you are, I'm currently looking over Toph to try and find her good side here," Katara motioned towards Toph who was looking strangely happy when compared to the stories that the two photographers were heard about her.

Katara then used her fingers to lightly touch Toph's face and moved it slowly to the left and to the right. Aang stepped closer to the two and put his hand on his chin as he watched Katara do her work. The whole time Toph's jade eyes stayed on the two photographers as they looked at her features.

"I must say Miss Beifong, you're rather beautiful, perhaps even supermodel material.", Aang stated with a smile on his face as he saw the rosy tint across her cheeks.

Katara stepped away and inspected the earthbender's features a little more closely too. "I actually agree with you on that Aang. Toph, I bet you could probably get any modeling job you wish after high school. I'm sure your boyfriend is very happy to be dating you."

"I don't have a boyfriend.", Toph said to Katara to correct her.

"Oh, how come?" Katara asked as Aang got a camera tripod ready.

"I don't find any of the boys at my school really interesting.,"

"Aren't you a smooth talker?", Aang quipped as he placed his camera on top of the tripod.

"What can I say? I'd rather have fun than have myself locked to some talentless muscle-brained jock or a nerd that would rather date a non-existent blue skinned alien girl. Plus I don't want to become some 'trophy girlfriend' for somebody to brag about.", Toph said as she crossed her legs.

"Wow," Katara stated while Aang got behind the camera.

"Okay Toph, now, how about you sit on the edge, lean your head a little to the right, and smile for us?" Aang asked as he took aim with the camera. Toph did what he asked, and he took a couple of pictures. "Good," Aang said with a smile on his face as he inspected the pictures on the camera.

Suddenly a mischievous smile appeared on Toph's face, "How about this?" She placed her hands in her lap and pushed her bust out with her arms. "Is this good?"

Katara starred with a blank expression on her face while Aang just got out from behind the camera and looked at the earthbender. "You want your pictures like this?" She nodded.

"Okay." Aang then got back behind the camera and took a couple of pictures of Toph in her current pose.

"You know…", Toph began, "I actually do want to become a model after high school."

"Oh", Aang and Katara both said at the same time.

"It would make sense for a girl like you to be a fashion model.", Katara said as she got her camera ready for Toph's next poses.

"I'm not interested in modeling with clothes on.", Toph then put placed her fingers on the button of her shirt.

Aang and Katara watched as the earthbender began to unbutton her shirt.

"Your clothes are over there you know.", Katara pointed to the table behind her that had the dress and the coat with an awkward smile.

"I'm not going to pose with those," Toph smiled as she reached the last button of her shirt. Her flat stomach, which was ordained with a green belly button ring, was then revealed to Aang and Katara. The two noticed that she obviously wasn't wearing a bra as she only allowed a little amount of skin to show.

"Come on you two, just take the pictures and I'll give you both a little something my parents won't." Toph licked her lips.

"You do realize I'm twenty-two and she's twenty-three right?" Aang asked while Katara continued to look, clearly not sure about what to do.

"And I'm eighteen, there's nothing illegal here," Toph hopped off the box and bent over it. She undid her pants button and slowly lowered them, revealing her green boy shorts. "Don't be a couple of prudes and do it.", Aang and Katara had never taken any erotic pictures, especially of a girl as young as Toph.

Katara snapped out of her stupor when she heard the sound of Aang's camera taking a picture of Toph. The sound made Toph grin while Katara looked at Aang with an expression that said, "what the hell are you doing?".

"Aang, I know we had a conversation about you not being satisfied with just taking pictures of everything else but come on?" Katara got in front of Aang and his camera, blocking his view from Toph. "This is straight-up perverted; I'm not going to let you throw your promising career away for cheap pornographic pictures."

"Katara wasn't it?", Toph asked as she took a step towards the waterbending photographer, "Is the human body beautiful?"

"What kind of question is that?", Katara asked as she continued to block Aang's view.

"Answer my question Sugar Queen."

Katara looked at Toph, then looked at the floor before looking back at Toph again, "of course the human body can be beautiful, but it shouldn't be objectified sexually."

"Look who's talking."

"What?" Katara took a step back.

"Your shirt looks like it's about to burst open and you have a rather short skirt. Hell, if anybody really has the body of a supermodel, it's you! You're practically begging for people to desire you from the way you're dressing right now!" Toph said as she placed a hand on Katara's stomach.

"Tell me, have you ever considered nude modeling like me?", Toph moved her hand so that it was just a few inches away from Katara's breasts.

"I'M NOT ANSWERING THAT.", Katara's face was bright red now.

"You know you can just push me away or have your partner just airbend me through a wall, so why aren't you removing my hand?" Toph asked as she got close to Katara's face.

"Let's both become nude models.", Toph whispered into Katara's ear as she began to unbutton her business jacket.

Aang just watched as he felt his pants tighten as Toph reached the last button of Katara's business jacket. The earthbender then slid the jacket off Katara's shoulders before grabbing her face.

Toph kissed Katara. As the earthbender slid her tongue into the waterbender's mouth, she began to unbutton Katara's business shirt. When Toph unbuttoned the second button, Katara's bust practically shot out revealing her blue bra. Toph didn't finally break away from the kiss when she finished unbuttoning Katara's shirt and yanked it off the waterbender.

While there was a saliva trail between the two, Toph had a smug perverted expression on her face while Katara looked rather embarrassed.

The earthbender couldn't help but chuckle when she saw Katara try to cover her bra clad chest. Aang almost had a nosebleed when he saw Katara's covered breasts give a slight jiggle as she tried her best to keep them from the two pairs of prying eyes.

"Adorable," was all that came out of Toph's mouth as she undid her pants button and slowly lowered them, revealing her green boy shorts. Toph then looked over at Aang who's attention was clearly not on the camera at the moment. "Don't you have a job to do?", Toph playfully taunted as Aang got his attention off the two slightly undressed girls in the studio.

This was the first time that Aang was ever taking erotic pictures, and especially of his partner and a girl who was going to graduate from high school in just a couple of months. However, he was getting paid and it was perfectly legal, so he got back behind the camera and clicked the button. The sound of a picture being taken was then heard in the room.

Katara thought she should've yelled at her partner for taking that photo. She should be walking up to him, punching him in the face, smashing his camera, making the Beifong girl get dressed, and quitting her job. But the sound of the camera taking a picture of her undressed alongside the Beifong girl was causing her to have different ideas.

As Aang took a couple of pictures of Toph taking her pants off, Katara reached behind her back and unhooked her bra. Aang took his attention off the camera again when he saw Katara dropping her bra and revealing her bare DD cup breasts with erect dark chocolate nipples to both him and Toph.

Toph licked her lips as she looked at Katara's breasts, "Never have I wanted Hershey kisses so badly!," Katara then kicked off her heel sandals allowing for her bare feet to touch the carpeted floor. The waterbender's face was redder than when Toph asked her about nude modeling.

Grinning, Toph kicked her shoes off so she could take her pants off. The earthbender then removed her socks before walking back to the box while swaying her hips. She made sure to playfully slap Katara's ass as she walked by her.

Toph hopped back up on the box and spread her legs to Aang and Katara. Taking a couple of breaths and trying to regain his focus, Aang went back to taking pictures.

Aang's concentration was interrupted again when he saw Toph slip her flannel off. Her B cup breasts and small pink nipples were now fully bare. Toph squeezed her breasts in her hands, "You want to touch 'em don't you?", Aang didn't say a single word as he tried to take the rest of the pictures. Toph laid back on the box and lifted her legs up. The earthbender then stuck her thumbs into the waistband of her panties and pushed them up her legs. Katara bit her bottom lip while Aang drooled as Toph's puffy mound came into view between her legs.

Aang made sure got take many pictures as Toph got her panties off and threw them at the airbender, landing on his head, "You can keep them if you want." She rolled over on her stomach, her legs kicking in the air.

Toph's attention then went to Katara, who was still wearing her short skirt and her panties, "Don't be shy sugar queen, show us what you got." Toph got off the box and patted the top of it while beckoning the waterbender to come and sit on it.

Katara then walked over to the box which surprised Aang. "She's actually going to pose?", Aang said to himself quietly as he watched Katara sit down on the box.

Toph walked behind Katara and began to grope her breasts.

"T-Toph, What are you doing?" Katara shrieked as she tried to remove Toph's hands from her breasts.

"I'm making your boyfriend's photos more interesting.", Toph grinned at Aang who took a few more pictures.

"I'M NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!", Katara yelled red-faced, "HE'S JUST A GOOD FRIEND AND MY BUSINESS PARTNER!"

"I think you want to be more than that.", Toph whispered into Katara's ear as she pinched the waterbender's nipples.

"I'm willing to bet you even fantasize about him.", Toph then began to lick Katara's neck, "So come on Sugar Queen, let Twinkle Toes see all of you."

Toph reached down to Katara's skirt and placed a couple of fingers on the zipper while grinning at Aang, "Let's make your partner a star.", Toph then pulled down the zipper.

Katara lifted herself off the box a little bit which earned a smile from Toph who began to pull the skirt off of her leaving the waterbender in her panties.

Just like Katara's discarded bra, her panties were blue. Toph quickly grabbed Katara's last article of clothing and shoved them down her long brown creamy legs with glee on her face. Katara's puffy pussy was then revealed to Aang and Toph. The waterbender's black pubic hair was cut into the shape of a water drop.

Toph stepped away from Katara while twirling the waterbender's panties on her fingers. The earthbending heiress then walked up to Aang and placed Katara's panties on his camera.

"So what do you think Twinkle Toes?", Toph asked as she stood next to Aang while evaluating Katara's naked body.

Katara looked absolutely gorgeous naked in Aang's opinion. Every single inch of her bare body was perfect from her long and creamy hairless legs, her slender hourglass figure, her bountiful breasts with erect dark chocolate chip nipples, her long silky and curly black hair, and the face of a goddess.

"Perfect", was the only word that left Aang's mouth as a trail of blood came out of his nose. Katara gave a bashful smile to her airbending business partner when she heard that word.

"I couldn't agree more Twinkle Toes", Toph had a Cheshire grin on her face as she slowly placed a hand on Aang's crotch. The earthbender then began to rub her hand up and down the hard dent that was on Aang's pants.

Aang's attention was no longer on his naked partner and instead was now on Toph who had gotten on her knees and was now staring at Aang's groin as she continued to rub it.

"Come on out and play", Toph playfully chimed as she undid Aang's belt buckle before placing a couple of fingers on the button to his strained black pants.

Aang didn't say a word as Toph unbuttoned his pants and slowly slid the zipper down to the bottom. She made sure to look at him as she did so, enjoying the look on the airbending photographer's face.

Toph then grabbed the helm of Aang's pants and boxers and slid them both down to his ankles. The earthbender drooled when she saw Aang's erection come to attention in front of her face, just mere centimeters from poking her nose.

Aang's cock was ten inches long and two inches wide with a light blue airbending tattoo underneath that went all the way to the tip.

Little pink hearts appeared on Toph's eyes as she slowly and gingerly wrapped her fingers around Aang's dick. "Somebody certainly likes high school girls and businesswomen.", Toph said playfully as she reached her tongue out to lick the head. But before her tongue could reach it, light brown fingers gently grabbed Aang's dick and guided it away from the earthbender's face.

"HEY!", Toph looked at Katara, who was on her knees and right next to her, with a cross popping vein on her face.

Katara, who was blushing madly, had a serious look on her face as she looked at Toph. "Miss Beifong", Katara began, "I want to be Aang's first."

Suddenly Toph's anger disappeared and her grin returned as she looked at Aang, "A virgin huh?"

"I'm not exactly a lady's man." Aang slowly rubbed the back of his neck while looking away from the two beautiful naked girls who had fingers wrapped around his dick. He then adjusted his glasses before looking at Katara, "I thought you weren't interested in a relationship with me?"

Katara closed her eyes and sighed before opening them again and looking at Aang, "I know what I said Aang.", she desperately tried to avoid looking away out of sheer embarrassment, "We'll talk about that later, but for now…", Katara used her other hand to gently remove Toph's before placing it on Aang's dick along with her other hand, "…enjoy yourself."

Katara stroked his dick a few times before placing a light kiss on the head.

As Toph watched Katara give Aang what was both a blowjob and a hand job at once, a devious grin appeared on her face. Getting off the carpeted floor, Toph gingerly walked over to Katara's camera.

The earthbender then carefully picked up the camera and walked back to the airbender and waterbender.

"Let's see here…", Toph quietly said to herself as she aimed the camera at Aang and Katara.

Aang groaned a little as Katara wrapped her breasts around Aang's cock and began to slide them up and down at a slow pace.

"Perfect.", Toph then pressed a button on the top of the camera, and the unmistakable sound of a photo being taken was then heard.

Katara paused what she was doing and looked at Toph, "I figured you two would want some photos to cherish the occasion.", Toph closed her eyes and looked at the two with an innocent smile on her face.

Katara couldn't help but sigh, "I know I'm going to regret this later but go ahead, take all of the pictures you want.", the waterbender began to resume her breast job without taking her eyes off of the earthbender, "Oh and by the way, that camera cost me three thousand dollars, so you better handle it with care."

Toph saluted Katara as she continued to smile, "Girl scout's honor."

Katara sweatdropped as she shook her head and turned her attention back to Aang.

Katara picked up speed as she moved her breasts faster around Aang's rod. The sound of Katara's camera taking pictures could also be heard.

As Toph took photo after photo of Katara using her assets, she couldn't help but rub her legs together as her love juices ran down her thighs.

"Wish I had four arms right now," Toph said to herself as she watched Katara kiss the head of Aang's dick again as she continued to pleasure the airbender.

"Argh.", was all that came out of Aang's mouth as his dick began to twitch in Katara's breasts. Katara removed her breasts from around Aang's dick and placed her right hand around it.

Katara then took Aang's dick into her mouth. Toph could've sworn she saw an occasional slight bulge in Katara's throat as the waterbender began to move her mouth up and down Aang's dick.

"KATARAAAAAA!", was all that came out of the airbender's mouth as his dick shook in Katara's mouth.

Katara's eyes widened and her cheeks ballooned like a squirrel as Aang climaxed into her mouth.

Toph watched with awe on her face as she took several pictures of Katara swallowing all of Aang's cum without any issue all while still having his cock in her mouth.

"She's not letting a single drop escape her mouth." Toph quietly said as she removed one hand from the camera and brought it to her aching pussy.

After twenty seconds, Aang's orgasm finally came to an end. The airbender was left breathing heavily as Katara finally allowed his cock to escape her warm mouth.

Katara licked her lips as she saw that Aang's dick was surprisingly still erect after all of that. The waterbender got off from her knees and onto her feet and walked up to the airbender. The waterbender then began to unbutton Aang's vest.

"Let's get you more comfortable Aang.", Katara said with a smile on her face as she unbuttoned the last button and removed his vest.

Aang's vest was dropped right next to him as Katara began work on removing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt. The shirt and tie then landed with the vest as Katara took a step back to admire Aang's physique.

"Not bad Aang.", Katara took in the fact that Aang had a surprising amount of muscle for someone who was both an airbender and a photographer.

"I like to talk walks around lakes in my off time.", Aang explained why he was so well in shape as Katara removed his glasses and placed them down on the pile of clothes.

"Maybe you should consider modeling with us.", Katara complemented as Aang stepped out of his pants and began to take off his socks and shoes.

"Are you guys going to continue or not?", Aang and Katara's attention went to Toph who looked at them with a pout while holding Katara's camera.

"A little pushy aren't we?", Katara replied back as she got Aang to lie down on the carpeted floor, "Now let's see…", the waterbender then sat right back down right next to Aang and put her left hand around his cock.

It didn't take much to get it erect again as Katara stroked it a few times, "Good!" Katara clapped her hands together as she saw that it was standing in attention, ready for what she was planning next.

Katara got off the carpet again only to stand over Aang. Katara looked at him with a sultry smile as she lowered herself onto him. She stopped midway to align Aang's cock with her entrance, "I think it's time for the main attraction."

Katara gasped a little when she felt his cock against her and slowly lowered herself. Aang felt her wet heat envelop him and he placed his hands on her hips. He noticed the blissful look on her face.

"Wow…", was all that came out of Aang's mouth as he thought this was what a goddess looked like when she was being properly worshipped.

Katara took a breath, "Aang you are easily the _biggest_ guy I've been with," Katara lowered herself and wrapped her arms around his neck, "How do I feel?"

"This is the greatest moment of my life.", Aang said to himself as he began to thrust into her. Katara groaned in pleasure with each thrust, and Toph took a photo every time. Katara kissed Aang as he plunged into her harder.

Toph began to take pictures in a rapid-fire manner as she made her fingers go faster and deeper into her soaking pussy, "For fuck's sake Sugar Queen, hurry up!"

Katara shoved her tongue deep into Aang's mouth as she felt like she was near orgasm. Aang growled into Katara's mouth as he expanded inside of her, trying with every fiber of his being to hold on so he could enjoy this as long as possible.

Katara removed her mouth from Aang's, leaving a trail of saliva between them, and screamed hard in between thrusts and went rigid as her orgasm hit. Aang felt her suck him further in, which triggered his own orgasm.

Toph walked behind Aang and Katara and used the zoom-in tool of the camera to get a closer shot of Aang's cum slowly leaking out of her pussy. Toph hungrily licked her lips as she took a couple of pictures.

Katara slowly got off of Aang and collapsed right next to him, "That was great, I've never been so filled up lick that in my life."

Aang chuckled a little bit, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Toph gently placed Katara's camera down on a nearby table and walked over to Aang. She made sure that she was within his line of sight as she proceeded to tap her foot on the ground while looking at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Oh…right.", Aang said as he used his elbows to sit up, "You wanted a turn with me."

"Yeah.", Toph walked up to Aang and kicked him back onto the carpeted floor with her right foot. The earthbender then sat down in front of the airbender and placed her feet around his cock.

"WHAT A PRINCESS WANTS, A PRINCESS GETS!" Toph yelled in excitement as she began to move her feet up and down Aang's quickly re-hardening cock. Aang's eyes widened as he saw the intense focus in Toph's face as she had a sadistic grin on her face as she made her feet go faster and faster with every passing second.

Aang already felt like he was at his limit again, "Geez Toph, I'm about to— ", with her grin becoming even more sadistic, Toph removed her feet, "Come on Twinkle Toes, make me work for it."

Toph then got on her knees and crawled over to the airbender like a hungry cat cornering its prey. The wannabe nude model grasped his cock a lot rougher than Katara with her left hand and used her right hand to begin to fondle his balls.

Toph began to stroke Aang's cock very slowly while massaging his balls at the same time with great expertise. The earthbender then leaned in and blew the tip of Aang's cock.

The airbender gritted his teeth as he felt Toph wrap her lips around the tip of Aang's cock while continuing her hand job and ball massage. Unlike Katara you moved her mouth up and down his cock, she kept her mouth around the top while using her tongue to swirl around the tip nonstop.

The entire time, Toph didn't take her eyes off of Aang and he saw the lustful intent in her eyes. A girl who intended to enjoy life to the fullest while rocking the world of anybody she deemed worthy of her body.

Toph felt Aang's twitch in her mouth and immediately removed her hands and mouth from his cock.

"Come on Toph, THIS AGAIN?" Aang yelled as he realized Toph wasn't going to let him cum.

With a quiet chuckle, Toph placed a single finger on the front of Aang's cock and began to move it up and down gently. Toph's lips curled into a devilish smirk as her eyes became half-lidded.

Toph looked at Aang's cock and saw that it had enlarged a little bit and was twitching a lot more.

"Now you can cum.", Toph removed her finger and then gently pocked the head of his cock.

Aang's cock twitched violently as Toph sat on her knees in front of it, placed her hands by her side, and closed her eyes with a content smile on her face.

Aang roared as long string after long string of hot cum shot out and hit her in the face, her hair, her breasts, and her stomach. By the time Aang's orgasm ended after about thirty seconds, almost all of Toph's face was covered in his cum. The only part that wasn't covered was her right eye, which she opened when the orgasm ended.

"Hehehe, messy, just as I like it," Toph said she used her arms to squeeze her breasts together.

"You're a dangerous girl, you know that.," Aang breathed as he continued to lie down on the carpeted floor, "You want something to wash that off with?" he asked pointing to her cum covered body.

Toph shook her head as she licked some of the cum around her mouth, "No, I love the taste. Especially yours, it tastes a little fruity." Aang's brow furrowed a little when she heard that.

Suddenly the cum on Toph's body began to be removed from her body as it formed into a white liquid ball right next to the earthbender. Aang and Toph then looked at Katara, who was using her right hand to waterbend Aang's cum off of Toph's body with her right hand while still lying down on the carpet.

"HEY!", Toph yelled as Katara waterbended the ball of cum to her mouth and proceeded to drink it all in big gulp.

"She's right Aang, it does have a fruity taste.", Katara gave Aang and Toph the thumbs up while smiling at them.

"Alright, time for one more.", Toph said as she saw Aang get up to his feet.

"You want me to cum my balls out again?", Aang chuckled half worried as he straightened out his back.

"Sugar Queen had two orgasms, so I'm going to have two orgasms.", Toph folded her arms as she pouted and lightly tapped her barefoot on the floor again.

"Okay, okay, as you wish your royal highness.", Aang sat down at a desk and lightly stroked himself to get his cock erect again. Toph walked over to the airbending photographer and slapped his hand away from his cock.

"That's my job!", Toph said glaringly as she put a hand around his cock. It only took a few strokes before it was completely erect again.

"For someone who complains about cumming too much, your cock doesn't seem to mind too much.", Toph got onto Aang's lap and wrapped her legs around his back. She then used her left hand to move his cock towards her entrance before slamming down hard on it.

"There we go.", Toph cooed as she places her hands on Aang's shoulders and began to move up and down.

Aang placed his hands around Toph's waist and helped move her up and down along his cock. As Aang took over moving Toph along his cock like a living cock sleeve, she removed her hands from Aang's shoulders and then placed them around Aang's neck.

As Aang went deeper inside Toph, he noticed a strained look on her face, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing really, it's just you're very deep inside. I'm not too tight for you am I?", Toph asked as she took a breath.

"Just a little bit, then again I've never fucked a girl who was still in high school, "He moved her so that her legs were hooked around his elbows and picked her up, turned around, and laid her back down on the desk. Aang pulled himself out, just leaving the tip, and thrust back into her. She groaned in pleasure with each thrust, his length filling her up each time. Toph kissed him as he plunged into her harder.

The whole desk shook in time with their relations and Toph threw her head back as she neared her orgasm. She could tell that it was going to be a big one as Aang expanded inside of her, "I'm almost there," Aang growled, trying to hang on.

"I'M CUMMING!", Toph cried as pleasure erupted through her body. Her eyes went into the back of her head as she felt her love juices leaking out of her pussy and onto Aang's cock. Aang felt Toph suck him in, which triggered his own orgasm.

Aang's seed slowly leaked out of Toph's pussy as looked at the airbender with a smile on her face.

"Who wants Toph-pie?" Toph chuckled.

It only took a few seconds for Aang to realize what he had just done, "I fuck I came inside of you without protection!"

"Don't worry, I'm on the pill.", Toph reassured the airbender as she waved her hand.

"Same goes for me too.", Katara said as she patted her abdomen.

"You two do know that those things aren't one hundred percent effective right?", Aang asked with a frown as Toph got off of the desk.

"You'll take responsibility right?", Toph replied back which caused worry to appear on Aang's face.

"Don't worry Twinkle Toes, I didn't have a period anyway, so it was safe for me.", Toph patted Aang on the back before he walked over to the bathroom to get some paper towels.

Katara then walked over to Toph with Aang's camera and showed her some of the pictures that he took of her earlier, "Wow…I look good."

"Yeah…", Aang called out from the bathroom, "…you would be a nude model if you weren't the prized daughter of one of the wealthiest families in the state. I'm pretty sure it would bring shame to your family."

Toph happily shrugged, "Sounds like a good idea then." She walked over to a chair and sat in it before swinging her legs over the arm of the chair and looking at Katara, "So…will we be able to do this again?"

Katara immediately took a picture of Toph's current pose with Aang's camera, "I thought you were against taking nude photos of me?", the heiress asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I know what I said, but admittedly you are very beautiful.", Katara said as she looked away from Toph with a blush on her face.

"Look who's talking Sugar Queen.", Toph complimented Katara with a grin before looking at the door leading out of the studio.

"Can I ask you a question?", Toph asked as she looked at the door.

"Sure, shoot.", Katara took another picture with Aang's camera.

"You are aware that earthbenders like me have seismic sense, which allows us to perceive objects and other aspects of our environment, essentially acting as sonar right?", Toph asked as she looked back at Katara.

"Yes, I learned about earthbending ability in a lesson back in elementary school, why do you ask?", Katara asked as she took more pictures of Toph.

"I noticed you had a bag by your desk with a rolled-up yoga mat…", Toph began as she placed her feet on the floor, "…just a yoga mat."

Katara began to sweat nervously, which Toph did notice.

"I'll cut to the chase then. You see a girl like me likes to be aware of the opportunities of becoming a nude model and opportunities for fun once I finish high school." Toph looked at her right hand and rubbed a couple of fingers together, "There was a club I heard about called June's White Lotus, I suppose you wouldn't have happened to have heard of it have you and before you answer, just be aware that I can tell if you're lying.", Toph said with a grin.

"What's June's White Lotus?", Katara and Toph then looked at Aang, who had just come out of the bathroom with some folded up towels.

"Go on Sugar Queen…answer us."

"It's…a club.", Katara answered as she fiddled around with Aang's camera nervously.

"What kind of club?", Toph asked trying to get more information out of the waterbender. Aang actually looked rather curious.

"It's… a women-only… yoga club.", Katara nervously said out loud while Toph raised an eyebrow.

"Tell us mooooooorrrrrrrrrreeeeeeee.", Toph said as she tapped her foot on the ground.

Katara sighed as she placed a hand on her forehead and grumbled something incoherent, "Okay fine, it's not just yoga, it's nude yoga and yoga isn't the only activity."

"So lesbian orgies happen over there.", Aang's cock went erect at that statement as Toph placed her elbow on the chair's arm before resting her head on her hand.

"Yes, every time the club meets in fact. Some of the club's rules are no clothes or shoes, no men, no recording devices of any kind, no talking about some of the club's more intimate activities, and never reveal where the club is." Katara answered with some mild annoyance in her voice, "June, the founder of the White Lotus, also doesn't like it if we talk about the White Lotus outside of the White Lotus."

"But there aren't just regular women in the club are there?", Toph asked with a sly smile on her face.

"There are women in the club who are known as futanari, or just futas for short. Futas are women who have both cocks and pussies, hermaphrodites in other words.", Katara answered as her face became even redder., "Plus some of us take potions where we can become futas and summon cocks at will."

"So the rumors I heard about June's White Lotus are true then, are you a futa yourself?", Toph leaned in closer.

Katara nervously gulped before saying, "Yes."

"Show us your cock."

"I can't believe I'm about to do this.", Katara placed Aang's camera down on a nearby camera before turning her attention back to Aang and Toph.

Katara pinched her clit and with a serious look on her face said, "This doesn't leave this room, I don't want you two to say anything about this to people I don't want to know. Do. I. Make. Myself. Clear?"

Aang and Toph nodded their heads in agreement, "Good.", Katara closed her eyes and slowly breathed in and breathed out.

In barely a blink of an eye, Katara's clit transformed into a cock that was nine and a half inches long and two inches wide.

Katara slowly stroked her dick as she looked at Toph, "Impressive, isn't it?"

"AWESOME!", Toph looked at Katara's cock with an excited grin on her face, "I thought futas were just urban legends."

"Well, truth be told it's only thanks to ancient potion recipes that were discovered in Japan along with an old spell book we found in the ruins of an old church in Rome that allows us to summon succubuses, futas are now very real. Want to touch?", Katara removed her hand from her cock and presented it to the earthbender.

" _I am finding out all sorts of crazy things about the girl of my dreams right now.",_ Aang thought to himself as he watched Toph gingerly wrap her fingers around Katara's cock.

"I knew that mala I got would eventually give me the best day ever!", Toph said as got on her knees and began to stroke Katara's cock as her irises turned into hearts again.

" _This girl's a religious nymphomaniac?"_ Aang sweatdropped as he heard Toph mentioning having a Buddhist equivalent of a Rosario.

Katara moaned in pleasure when Toph took her entire cock into her mouth. The waterbender then placed a hand on the top of Toph's head as she bobbed it back in forth along her dick.

"Was being a porn star your second career choice besides nude model because you are incredible at this.", Katara complimented which resulted in the earthbender removing her cock from her lips and looking at the waterbender with a smile and peace symbols with her hands.

"You guessed it, that was my other career choice."

"You're something else, you know that?" Katara said as Toph wrapped her lips around her cock again.

Toph began to pick up speed as she pushed a couple of fingers from her right hand into Katara's pussy which earned another moan from her.

Toph tried to take Katara's cock deeper into her throat while pushing her fingers even farther into her pussy. The earthbender made sure to twist her fingers left and right in Katara's pussy while she guided her left hand to the waterbender's ass and pushed her index finger and middle finger into her asshole.

Katara gasped at that action and tightened her grip on Toph's head as she felt her climax approaching.

"This girl's better than a lot of the members of the White Lotus," Katara said with a grin on her face as Toph brought her mouth to the tip of her cock and began to swirl her tongue around.

It only took a few seconds before the inevitable happened, "I'M CUMMING!", Katara yelled as Toph removed her mouth from her cock and her fingers from her pussy and asshole. Toph stuck her tongue out, closed her eyes, and placed both of her hands in front of her.

The earthbender was then showered in Katara's cum, and just like earlier, most of the front of Toph's body was covered.

"She sure does look pretty covered in cum, I'll give her that.", Aang took a picture of the cum-covered Toph, he made sure not to get Katara in the photo.

Toph giggled as she enjoyed every second of being covered in Katara's cum. She brought a hand to her breasts, scooping up Katara's essence and then licking it off of her fingers. Aang made sure to take pictures of the whole thing.

Katara laid against the wall taking deep breaths with sweat rolling down her body as her cock transformed back into her clit.

"Can this day get any better?", Toph asked herself as she scooped Katara's cum off of her closed eyelids so that she could open them again.

Aang, Katara, and Toph jumped a little when they heard the sound of a cellphone going off.

"Ugh…Damnit.", the still cum-covered Toph got to her feet and walked over to her school bag and took her smartphone out, "It's my parents."

Toph pressed the talk button and brought the smartphone to her right ear, "Hello?"

"Toffee dear, I want you to listen very carefully.", Toph heard the sound of her father's voice on the other side, who sounded rather distressed.

"I'm afraid this will be the last time you speak to daddy for a while.", Lao said.

"Dad…what's going on?", dread and concern appeared on Toph's cum-covered face.

"I'm afraid mommy and I have been involved in…certain activities." Toph heard her father explain. "OH FOR FUCK'S SAKE LAO!", Toph jumped a little when she heard her mother scream and use the f word, "WE ARE BEING ARRESTED BECAUSE YOU GOT CARELESS AROUND THAT FUCKING UNDERCOVER COP!"

"I'm sorry…WHAT?", Toph screamed into the phone.

"Sweetie, I didn't make our billions by just selling manure, mulch, and other gardening goods. Your mother and I were black market dealers for the art world." Lao calmly explained which caused Toph to just stare at the wall in front of her with her mouth wide open.

"WHY THE FUCK DID I MARRY A MAN WITH A FOUR INCH COCK?", Toph heard her mother scream.

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING WHORE, I KNOW YOU WERE SLEEPING WITH THE BUTTLER AND JOHNNY FOR YEARS. WELL GUESS WHAT TOOTS, I CHEATED ON YOU!"

"YOU SON OF A BITCH, I'LL KILL YOU!", Toph then heard the sounds of kicking, punching, and more profanity.

"OKAY BREAK IT UP YOU TWO!", Toph heard a voice she didn't recognize, it probably belonged to a police officer.

"Sorry you had to hear that Toph Bei Fong, I'm Special Agent Andrew Smith of the FBI.", Toph heard the calm voice of a mature man.

"So my parents were black market art dealers?", Toph asked loud enough for Aang and Katara to hear.

"Yes ma'am, we arrested them about twenty minutes ago. I'm afraid I have to inform that you that we have already seized all of the assets of your mother and father and arrested all of their accomplices. We are not going to arrest you because we found no evidence of you being involved. But at the same time, you are now effectively homeless and without income because of the fact we seized your home as evidence along with accounts associated with your family. I'm sorry but this is part of the procedure, have a nice day." The FBI agent said before hanging up.

Aang and Katara walked up to Toph with looks of concern on their faces. Aang gently placed a hand on Toph's right shoulder, "Toph…are you okay?"

Toph turned around and what Aang and Katara saw deeply surprised them. The earthbender had the largest grin that the two of them had ever seen in their lives.

"THIS IS THE GREATEST FUCKING DAY OF MY LIFE!" Toph happily screamed as she jumped up into the air in excitement.

Toph began to happily dance around leaving Aang and Katara looking very confused.

"Miss…Bei Fong?", Katara said which caused the earthbender to look at her.

"What?", Toph replied with pure happiness.

"So your parents were actually black market art dealers who were just arrested, and you react by screaming and jumping around in excitement?" Katara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Yep, now I don't ever have to deal with those two fucks, I'M FREE!", Toph fell onto the ground on her back with her arms spread out laughing.

"Aang what we do about this?" Katara looked at Aang with concern on her face, "We have a girl here who is now homeless and without any money. Plus we aren't going to get paid for this."

Aang brought a hand to his chin and looked down at the floor, clearly deep in thought. The airbender then snapped his fingers, "I've got it!"

"Toph, how would you like to work for us? The pay's descent plus we'll teach you how to become a proper photographer.", Aang asked which caused Katara to stand back in surprise and Toph to look at Aang with happiness still on her face.

"Two questions.", Toph raised a hand in the air with two fingers sticking out, "Will I be a model, and will I get to be naked all the time?"

"Yes to the first one, you'll be our first model in fact, and as for the other question, sure you can be naked but only on days when we don't have clients," Aang answered her questions which left Katara looking with her mouth wide open.

"Aang!", Katara called out her business partner's name which resulted in the airbender looking at her with a grin.

"Katara we talked about hiring an apprentice haven't we? I think Toph will be perfect, I overheard you complimenting some of the pictures she took of us with your camera. Plus, I think it will make things a lot less boring around here if we have a nude model who's naked most of the time.", Aang said as he gave Katara a thumbs up.

Katara looked at Aang and Toph, who both looked back at the waterbender with smiles and sparkly eyes.

Katara groaned as she placed a hand on her forehead, "Okay, okay, you're hired Toph."

"YAY!", Toph jumped into the air again.

"But what are we going to do about living accommodations for Toph?", The smile disappeared from Toph's face only to reappear again.

"How about I live with one of you.", Aang and Katara's eyes widened when they heard Toph suggest that.

"There isn't any more room for a second person to live at my place and as for Aang…", Katara explained.

"She can live with me; I mean it's just me and Momo plus our apartment is rather big."

"Who's Momo?", Toph asked with curiosity about her other roommate.

"My pet flying lemur.", Aang answered.

"Oh I like flying lemurs.", Toph clapped her hands together.

Katara began to look around the room, "Considering that our assignment was just unexpectantly canceled, maybe we should clean up and close up shop for the day. We don't have any other clients today."

"Sounds like a plan," Aang said as he walked over to his clothes and picked up his boxers and glasses.

~~~Thirty Minutes Later~~~

Aang straightened out his tie as he shut down his laptop. The airbender felt two arms reach around him and hug him from behind. He didn't need to be a rocket scientist to figure out that it was Toph hugging him.

"So…how long have you been a member of the White Lotus?", Aang asked as he watched Katara place her laptop into her computer bag before grabbing her rolled-up yoga mat.

"About eleven months.", Katara answered as she, Aang, and Toph walked to the entrance of Lensation Picture Studio.

"While we were still in college?", Aang raised an eyebrow as the three walked out the front door.

"Yes, I was asked to join by June herself in fact. She came across me one afternoon while I was eating at that Lebanese restaurant that was right next to the campus. I had just had a yoga session a half-hour earlier, so I still had my yoga mat with me and my yoga clothes on. The first thing June talked to me about was yoga. We spent several hours at the restaurant talking about yoga nonstop until she asked me to join a special high-end yoga studio that handpicked its members. Naturally, I said yes, who wouldn't.", Katara explained how she met June and first came across White Lotus, "I was surprised to find out when I first got there that I wasn't allowed to tell anybody where the studio was, that it was women's only, and it was also nudity only. But for some reason, I willingly complied with the nudity rule and I stripped right there in the lobby of the studio in front of the receptionist, who was one of the most beautiful women I've ever seen. I would also later find out I was bisexual after the first yoga session." Katara blushed as she remembered June seducing her in front of the whole class and having sex with her right on her yoga mat. She also remembered the whole situation quickly turning into a full-blown lesbian orgy minutes later.

"So is June your girlfriend or something?", Toph asked as she continued to hug Aang from behind while looking at Katara.

"Yes but June has said that she is fine with all of us having our own love lives outside of White Lotus, pretty much all of the members have girlfriends, wives, boyfriends, or husbands," Katara answered as she got her car keys out of her purse and walked over to a parked blue 2019 Ford Mustang GT.

"Well, I'm off to White Lotus, I'll see two on Monday okay?", Katara smiled as she opened the door and got into her muscle car.

"So if you want to join, she has to ask you to join White Lotus, not the other way around?", Toph asked right before Katara closed the door.

"Pretty much.", Katara gave Toph the thumbs up before she closed the door.

Aang and Toph then watched the waterbender drive off, leaving the two looking rather intrigued at their co-worker/lover.

"So you live in an apartment?" Toph asked as she looked at Aang in the face.

~~~Forty Five Minutes Later, Aang's Apartment Complex~~~

"This is where you live huh?", Toph looked at the building that Aang lived in from her seat.

"Yeah, admittedly it's not a five-star hotel, but the accommodations are decent, and the landlords are both pretty great," Aang said as he removed the ignition key and opened the driver's door to get out. Aang walked over to the other side of the car to open the passenger's door.

"Well aren't you a gentleman.", Toph said with a grin as she got out of Aang's car.

"Okay.", Aang looked at the front door to the apartment complex while Toph got her schoolbag and spare clothes that her parents gave her for the photoshoot out of the back of the car.

"Hmmmmm.", an intense look of concentration appeared on the airbender's face.

~~~Aang's Thought~~~

"Die pervert.", Mai was standing in front of Aang in the middle of an abandoned hallway with a samurai sword. Mai tightly gripped her sword as she looked at the airbender with absolute disgust on her face.

"MAY YOUR DEPRAVED SOUL BE PUNISHED IN HELL!", Mai ran towards Aang and swung the sword towards his neck.

~~~End of Aang's Thought~~~

"Toph, I'm going to have to do something that's going to seem…odd.", Aang said as he looked at Toph with a serious look on his face.

~~~Five Minutes Later~~~

Aang was carrying Toph in his arms as he rode an air scooter he made with his airbending, "HANG ON!"

Inside the lobby, Lo and Li were watching some sappy soap opera on the old box-like television behind the desk. The two old landlords weren't even paying attention to the front door as Aang zoomed right past them while carrying Toph.

The two landlords did feel one hell of a breeze though as Aang airbending himself and his apprentice/lover up a nearby flight of stairs.

It wasn't until Aang arrived at the floor of his apartment that he stopped airbending and let Toph down right beside him.

Toph had a big smile as her hat looked a little disheveled and her hair wasn't as straight now, "Let's…go…again."

"Maybe tomorrow Toph", Aang straightened Toph's hat with an equally large smile on his face.

The next scene showed Aang slowly opening the door to his floor and peeking out from behind.

"Looks like the coast is clear…", Aang muttered to himself as she saw that the floor's hallway appeared to be abandoned.

"Alright…let's go.", Aang beckoned for Toph to follow him.

The scene changed to show Aang and Toph quietly walking down the hallway only for Toph to stop in front of Mai's door.

A look of panic appeared on Aang's face as he watched Toph step closer to Mai's door to get a closer look at some of the provocative messages that Aang's Japanese goth neighbor put on her door.

"Hey, who lives— ", Aang quickly ran to Toph and placed a hand on the earthbender's mouth and then used his airbending to quietly get away from Mai's door.

Aang didn't finally slow down and come to a screeching halt when he was in front of his door. The airbender quickly dug deep into his pocket, brought his apartment key out, and opened the door. Aang then looked back at Mai's door and took a sigh of relief when he saw that her door hadn't moved a budge. Aang then dragged Toph into his apartment and closed the door shut behind him.

As Aang flipped the deadbolt to make sure an intruder got into his apartment, the lights went on.

"Nice place you have.", Aang turned around and saw Toph inspecting his apartment. The earthbender had already placed her schoolbag and other belongings right next to a bookshelf and she was currently looking at a few pictures he had taken in the past.

Toph then turned her head around when she heard a chirp and saw Momo sitting on the arm of the couch looking at the girl with a look of interest on his face.

"Awwwww, he's so cute.", Toph rushed over to the flying lemur and gave the creature a gentle loving hug.

Momo looked a little distressed at first but seconds later, the flying lemur melted into the hug and actually hugged Toph right back.

"That's is the first time that I've ever seen Momo hug anybody besides Katara and I.", Aang commented as walked up to Momo and Toph and patted the flying lemur on the head.

Aang then stepped away from Momo and Toph before reaching into his computer bag and getting out a camera. He then turned the camera on and took a picture of the earthbender and the flying lemur together.

"First memory together.", Aang looked at the picture on the camera's screen as walked into his office/bedroom.

Aang walked over to his computer desk and placed his computer bag in the chair while gently putting the camera down on the desk. He reached into the computer bag and took his laptop out and gently placed it next to the camera. He then took the SD card out of the camera and inserted it into the SD card slot of his laptop.

"Wait until Katara gets a load of this.", Aang said to himself with a smile as he turned on his laptop.

"Hey Aang?", Aang heard Toph call out from the living room/kitchen.

"Yes Toph.", Aang called back as he entered his login password for his laptop.

"You mind if I unpack and get more comfortable here?"

"Go right ahead.", Aang opened up the SD card's folder on his laptop to get a better look at the picture he had just taken.

"Wow", It had just occurred to the airbender that Toph had one of the most youthful and beautiful smiles that he had ever seen in his life. Even though the girl is a bit of a nymphomaniac, her smile and the way she was hugging Momo gave the impression that she was one of the most innocent girls in the city.

Aang smiled at the picture before putting the laptop to sleep and closing it so that when Momo inevitably walks into his bedroom, he won't accidentally step on the keyboard and do something.

Aang then walked out of his bedroom and immediately stopped when he saw what was now in his living room.

Right behind the couch on the floor were Toph's shoes while on the arm of the couch were Toph's clothes. Toph was sitting on her knees naked on the couch with Buddhist prayer beads wrapped around her hands. Toph's eyes were closed and she was quietly praying by saying various chants.

Aang just stood by the entrance to his bedroom and watched as Toph said every incantation for her prayer without a single mistake. Honestly, except for her green belly button ring, Toph looked incredibly pure as she prayed. Her voice sounded incredibly calming at the moment too, like an angel singing a lullaby.

It only took about twenty seconds before Toph finished and neatly placed her prayer beads on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"I never thought of you as religious Toph.", Aang broke the brief silence which resulted in the young nude model looking at him.

"Oh.", Toph bashfully rubbed the back of her head and smiled, "Yeah, I guess it wouldn't make too much sense for someone like me to pray every day like that."

"Every day?", Aang walked over to Toph and sat next to her on the couch.

"Yes, sometimes I do it more than once a day too.", Toph rested her head against the pillow of the couch and looked up at the ceiling, "I actually converted to Buddhism about a year ago, mainly just to rebel against my parents who were devout Christians. I thought about becoming an atheist but that just seemed so cliché."

"A Chinese girl going from being a Christian to a Buddhist, and speaking of clichés, isn't it usually the other way around?", Aang jokingly said which resulted in Toph laughing.

"Yeah, I suppose it usually is the other way around. I'll admit I didn't take things too seriously at first but there was just something about the praying chants that just make me feel so relaxed. Next thing I knew, I started treating people a lot better than I usually do, I became a vegetarian, I now meditate regularly, and I began to strive for my own enlightenment.", Toph said as she readjusted herself so that she was sitting like a regular person would on a couch.

"But you're still a potty-mouthed polymerous nymphomaniac nudist.", Aang said with a raised eyebrow which resulted in Toph laughing again.

"What? Can't a girl have some fun? Besides, I consider my nudism and my sexuality to be part of my enlightenment. Why should I restrain myself when I'm free?", Toph pouted as she scooted over to Aang and affectionately wrapped her arms around him while pressing her forehead against his and rubbing her nose against his.

"So what about you?", Toph asked as she began to use the back of her right hand to rub the right side of Aang's face, "Are you religious?"

"Me, not as much as I was when I was a child. I'm a Buddhist too but I haven't done my chants, held my mala beads, or meditated in years. Honestly, I'd say you're more religious than I ever was." Toph got into Aang's lap as he talked.

"But if you want, I'll start praying and meditating with you as long as we're together," Aang said with a sincere smile which Toph returned in kind.

"You know…I think I might've found my soulmate today.", Toph pecked Aang on the lips while using her left hand to rub his crotch.

"Toph, we just met today, I think it's a little soon to call me your boyfriend let alone your soulmate don't you think?", Aang could already feel his cock hardening as Toph began to pull the zipper down.

"I suppose…", Toph fished Aang's cock out and began to stroke it without removing her eyes from the airbender, "…but I honestly have a good feeling about this. Besides I've always been called a matchmaker in high school thanks to the fact I got so many couples together. Most of the couples that I got together when I was in the ninth grade are still together to this day.", Toph said with pride in her voice as she began to move a finger around in a circular motion on the top of Aang's cock.

"Oh…*moan*…so the wannabe nude model has other talents?", Aang barely got out Toph grabbed onto his cock and began stroking again, at a faster speed.

"Heeeeyyyyyyy! I admit I'm excellent at sex but I'm good at other stuff.", Toph said with mild annoyance in her voice as she got up from Aang's lap, only to hover above his cock and then align with her dripping pussy. This time Toph moaned as she lowered herself onto Aang's large cock.

"I…*groan…can cook, play guitar, sing, speak six languages fluently without issue, I can recite Shakespeare, I am an excellent artist, and not only am I a talented earthbender but I can also lavabend, sandbend, and metalbend." Aang couldn't help but look rather impressed as Toph told him her talents.

"Okay, you've got other talents.", Aang clapped his hands together in genuine amazement which caused Toph to close her eyes, fold her arms, and smirk in a very prideful manner.

"So what do you think the White Lotus is like?", Toph asked as she opened her eyes again and looked at Aang.

~~~Somewhere in the Outskirts of Los Angeles~~~

The scene showed Katara getting out of her car with her yoga mat in hand. She was in the middle of a small and secluded gravel parking lot surrounded by a thick forest of cherry blossom trees. To the right side of the parking was a lake and in front of the waterbender was a large building that looked like it belonged in sixteenth-century Japan.

Katara smiled to herself as she began to quickly undress right then and there. Her business jacket, her white button shirt, her bra, her skirt, and her panties were all placed on the hood of the car before the waterbender kicked off her sandals.

Katara then quickly threw her clothes into the car before putting her sandals on again and picking up her yoga mat. She then began to walk towards the Japanese building with love juices slowly dripping out of her needy cunt.

End of Chapter I.

" **If anybody is offended by Toph being a Buddhist or my portrayal of Buddhism in this story, I'll edit the fanfic and remove it," Frost said as the scene showed him again sitting in his chair with a mug of hot coffee.**

" **I don't know why, I just kind of have a thing for girls who use spirituality with sex. If people don't like that, then I'll stop doing it as I said." Frost said as he got out of his chair and walked over to the camera.**

" **But if you did enjoy it, awesome. I'll have chapter two of this story uploaded sometime within 2021, so until then stay safe and enjoy the holidays." Frost gave a peace sign and a kind grin as the lights went off.**


End file.
